


Scent and Sensibility

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter publishes it, Stiles writes erotica, Victorian!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles needs a favorable marriage, but he's an omega of low standing. Peter is an outcast Alpha of high standing. It seems like the most logical thing for them to marry. After all, Stiles likes Peter. He really does. It's not Peter's fault he gave his heart to his publisher Peregrin a long time ago.





	Scent and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> Again something that was based loosely on a RP I did with HD-Hale. He has also designed amazing art for this!

 

Stiles tugged on his shirt for the fifth time after having just excused himself from another alpha.  The dance was in full swing already, and every single alpha and omega of any standing in the area was there to mingle and secure themselves a partner. As the son of the police chief and an omega debutante of some fortune, Stiles was barely allowed on that list. He also really didn’t want to be at the party.

 

Stiles couldn’t stand most of the alphas here. So far he had talked to ten of them, and they all spoke of either their own achievements or what they expected of Stiles as their future mate. Certainly, there were omegas who wanted that kind of life. Who saw themselves content in their role as mistress of their alpha’s estates.  Stiles was fairly certain that if he mated with any of those alphas, he would have to face his father in prison for murdering his mate.

 

His dad was the reason he was there though. The man’s health was declining, and Stiles knew his father fretted over his future. Omegas were not allowed to inherit or run any household without having married first. A marriage would make sure that Stiles was taken care off. Of course, his father was not aware that Stiles was building up a fairly nice savings account already by writing books. Highly illegal, pornographic books.

 

Stiles hadn’t written them to make money initially, though it was a very nice benefit. He had written them because the books that were out there were written by alphas, for alphas. Not that Stiles could promote that he was an omega, or that he was writing for omegas, but at least his books were biologically accurate. His omegas had spirit and were more than just doormats for the alpha protagonist. It was not surprising that a big part of his fanbase was therefor omega in nature. Even if it could not be made public due to the strict publishing laws in England.

 

His father couldn’t afford much of a dowry, and Stiles had left finishing school before graduation due to misbehavior after his mother’s passing. There was very little to really entice him to the alphas in the room, but he was still fertile, and still an option for those alphas who were also low in rank and wealth. If the night continued like this though, Stiles couldn’t imagine ever getting to the point of bonding with anyone.

 

Grabbing a drink from a passing tray, he went in search for some quiet space on the balconies. “Oh, I didn’t realize someone was already here...” He wasn’t sure who the man was, but Stiles really wanted to throw him over the railing just so he wouldn’t have to bother trying to be social right now.

 

“Well, someone is. You should probably go inside, pretty boy, before your reputation as a virginal omega is besmirched.”

Once Stiles’ eyes adjusted to the limited lighting, he realized who had just insulted him. Peter Hale, single, alpha, and definitely bad news. The only reason he was still tolerated at events like these was that he had the fortune and the Hale last name. Even with the knowledge of him regularly visiting the back streets of London, there were still parents desperate enough for status to offer their omega children to the man. He also incidentally ran the publishing house that printed Stiles’ novels.

 

“Well then, maybe you should go inside if you’re so worried about my reputation. I’m staying put.” It was stupid and careless, but the idea of going back into the room was worse than staying out on the balcony. Hopping onto the ledge, Stiles refused to back down.

 

“You’re the Stilinski kid.” The man determined after assessing him. “Given how little status you have, I would not recommend squandering it over some fresh air.”

 

Stiles bristled “Well, given how little personality you seem to have, I would not recommend squandering it on parties where you don’t want to be.”

 

That at least seemed to get a reaction, as suddenly the alpha was in front of him, those sharp blue eyes boring into him as if he could somehow read Stiles like the books he published. Surprisingly enough, Stiles felt little fear. What did surprise him, was the burst of arousal now that he could see the man up close. Now that he could smell him.

 

“I could throw you off this balcony, and no one would be any wiser.” The alpha threatened, leaning forward just a little bit.

 

“You could, but you’re not going to. It would be too much of a hassle for you.” Stiles countered, not backing down, even as his hand made a grab for Peter’s wrist so he couldn’t tip back over too far.

 

The touch seemed to surprise the alpha, and Stiles was wary as those lips curled up in a grin. “I like you, Stiles. Tell me, are you spoken for already?”

 

“I’m as much spoken for as you are.” There was something calculating in that gaze, and Stiles was pretty sure they were thinking the same thing.

 

“Well then, may I have this next dance?” Peter’s hand was warm as it curled around his own, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I would love to.”

 

 

X

 

Their dance was the talk of the night, of that Stiles was certain. He was not actually there to truly witness the fallout, however. Instead, he got to enjoy a passionate kiss in the back of a carriage on his way home.

 

Stiles wasn’t sure he was going to love his husband as much as he should. He had long ago given his heart to his editor Peregrin, whom he had shared intimate letters with about his books and his life. Peter too seemed to have given his heart to someone else.

 

Life with the alpha would never be boring, however, and his father could be pleased that Stiles had found such a fortunate match.

 

Now the only problem was not to consummate the marriage before the wedding.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scent and Sensibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976535) by [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale)




End file.
